


lick me up, i'm sweet and salty

by whatdoiknowx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Dan stumbles across something in Phil's browsing history.Written for the phandomficfests Flash Fic Fest: Dan And Phil GAMES!I used the video "Why isn't Phil in any WikiHow Article?!", and chose the article "How To Accept Your Boyfriend's Interest In Pornography" from the video as inspiration, changing it to "how to accept your boyfriend's interest in foot fetish pornography".





	lick me up, i'm sweet and salty

Dan's laptop suddenly shuts off for the fourth time this week. Fucking Apple and its piece of shit technology. His laptop has been randomly going from over 70% to turning off the next second for the last couple weeks, and it is driving him mad. He really needs to just order a new one, but procrastinating even the simplest things is basically in his blood.

He can't be bothered to go fetch his charger from the bedroom downstairs - because of course Phil has once again moved the fucking laptop charger that belonged behind the couch, for some reason that Dan will never comprehend - so he strides over to the kitchen and grabs Phil's laptop from where he left it earlier on the table.

Slumping comfortably back onto the couch, Dan resumes his lazy search of wikipedia articles on submarines and philosophy and musicians and anything else that happens to cross his mind at the moment. It's been a long week - a long month, actually - and Dan is grateful to have the flat to himself for the afternoon to do nothing and occupy his mind with random facts to drown out the anxious buzzing.

\----

An hour later, Dan yawns as he goes back in the search history to find the wikipedia page he'd been reading earlier about the solar system. He can't remember a fact about Mercury that he'd discovered earlier and it's going to eat at him until he remembers what it was.

He scrolls quickly back in the history, realizing he's scrolled a bit too far when he sees entries from last night. He starts to scroll back up, when the word _Pornhub_ catches his eye.

 _Cheeky fucker_ , Dan thinks. He smirks. The timestamps look to be around the time Dan went to the shops to grab a few things for a late dinner.

They both are fine with the other watching porn sometimes, so Dan just rolls his eyes at the fact that _this_ was the reason Phil had declined coming to the store with him, and starts to scroll back up. Another word catches his eye though, this time _foot_.

Dan blinks, the word _fetish_ standing out on another search item, _foot job_ on another. Curious, he opens one of the search links. 

A video starts playing, opening immediately with a guy sucking another person's toes into his mouth. Dan immediately looks away, feeling an involuntary negative response to the image. The thought of having someone's stinky feet in his mouth is just kind of... gross. 

He clicks on another search history link, and this one just starts with two naked people making out on a bed. Dan relaxes the shoulders he didn't realize were tense. 

He feels his stomach clench up slightly as one of the people on screen slowly slide down the bed and wrap their hand around the other's foot, and he kind of hates himself for it. His eyes remain trained on the video as that same person slips their hard cock between the arches of the other person's feet, and begin... wanking themselves off that way. 

Okay. Okay. So, Phil's into this. That's fine. Dan wipes his damp hands on his joggers. This isn't even that weird. They both have their kinks. Phil's been fine with Dan's kinks, some of which people would find weirder or more disgusting than this, embraced them even.

He's a bit sad that Phil is apparently keeping this a secret from him, but he probably shouldn't be. He's kept things from Phil before. He thought they were like, mostly passed that, but he can't be that upset about this. Sure, they tell each other pretty much everything, but he gets that Phil might still want to keep some things to himself.

It's fine, really. He shakes his head at himself for his initial reaction. It's not gross. 

Well, feet are a little gross, or at least not at all sexy, in Dan's personal opinion. But Phil likes them, and clearly lots of other people in the world do.

He feels like he should have seen this coming, memories of Phil and foot-related things over the years playing like a movie in his head. He's kind of an idiot, really.

As Dan comes to this realization, he hears the door open downstairs. He quickly closes the open tabs and deletes the recent Pornhub entries from the history, moving back to an article about volcanoes as Phil walks up the stairs.

"Hey, babe." Dan looks up to give Phil a nod. He looks back down at the laptop, heart pounding a little at almost being caught going through Phil's browser history. Not that he'd meant to do it, but still.

"Hey." Phil plops down on the sofa next to Dan. "Thief. Use your own computer." He rests his head on Dan's shoulder, peering at the screen. 

"Mine's dead, and _somebody_ moved the charger that was behind the couch." Dan drops the laptop down on the free couch cushion as Phil just shrugs faux-innocently. He presses a quick kiss to Phil's cheek as he gets up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want," Phil responds, and Dan sees him pick up the abandoned laptop as Dan heads for the kitchen. 

He grabs a box of pasta out of a cabinet, watching as Phil does something on his laptop, brow furrowed. 

Relieved that he removed evidence of finding Phil's secret porn viewings, Dan starts up on the cooking.

\----

He really should just have a mature, adult conversation with Phil. They're mature adults, that have a history of mature, adult conversations. Many ones, successful even. He could just tell Phil what he saw, and go from there, and the world certainly wouldn't collapse on them.

It's just that, he doesn't want to bombard Phil with something he might have been keeping secret for a reason. He doesn't want to just bring it up, have Phil shut it down like it's no big deal, and then have it left at that. Phil has this tendency to put this pressure on himself to make everyone else happy before himself, and he knows Dan - he would see right away that Dan isn't totally into this, isn't one hundred percent comfortable with actively trying this kink out together, and he would shut down the option before it was even an option.

And it's not that Dan isn't willing to try this for Phil, because he really is. Phil has tried out his fair share of kinks for Dan - has tentatively dripped that first drop of wax onto Dan's skin, has encouraged Dan to let go and cling to him as he released his bladder onto them both - and Dan is all for always doing the same back for Phil, as long as it's not something that he's completely not okay with.

He's okay with trying this. He just really doesn't know if he could ever get into this for Phil, if he could ever not find foot play anything above merely tolerable, and Phil would see right through that if Dan just outright suggested it.

So, he has a different plan. He needs to ease Phil into this, ease them both into this, and show Phil that he's not repulsed by the idea.

And that is why he's currently laying on the sofa with Phil a few days after the laptop incident, bare feet stretching out over Phil's lap as they watch the telly.

"Give me a massage, rat." He wriggles his toes, keeping his tone in the same casual way they would talk to each other on any old Tuesday night. 

"Give yourself a massage." Phil slaps at his feet.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" Dan teases back. He kicks his foot lightly at Phil's chest. "I'm dying after that run today."

He'd scrubbed his feet clean in the shower after, because he's not sure yet what Phil's preference is when it comes to foot odour. He figures it's probably a safe bet to start with fresh-smelling toes first.

It doesn't take Phil long to give in. Dan smiles to himself as he continues to watch some cooking show. This is good. Nice, even. He's gotten a few foot massages from Phil in the past, and he's always down for a good massage. It's never felt sexual to him before, and it still doesn't tonight, but it feels nice.

He glances over at Phil a couple times, but he's always staring intently at the television. He also attempts a couple futile glances at Phil's lap, but of course Phil has to have a damn blanket over himself tonight, obscuring Dan's view of anything telling. 

He does manage to press his heel down just hard enough when he's sliding his feet away after the massage, to feel a slightly hard outline beneath the blanket.

Dan smirks to himself, but doesn't say anything, not yet.

\----

A couple days later, same sofa. They're laying with heads at opposite ends, feet close together. 

There's an anime playing on the television, but Dan isn't paying it much attention. He's focused on sliding his foot casually up Phil's thigh.

He curls his toes along the soft bulge in Phil's pajama pants. 

"What are you doing?" 

Dan can tell Phil is trying to sound put-out, but his voice is doing that slightly breathless thing it does when he's getting turned on.

"Nothing." Dan turns his head to raise an eyebrow at Phil. He slides his foot against the length of Phil's cock, and feels it harden slightly.

"Nothing, huh?" 

Dan watches as Phil looks down at Dan's bare foot rubbing along his cock, and then immediately looks back up again. His hands clench shut.

God, how had Dan never noticed this reaction before? He's sure he must have lazily grazed his foot along Phil's crotch before, but he can't remember this intense of a reaction from Phil. He must have just chalked it up to Phil being turned on in general.

"I'm horny." Dan pouts, playing it up. "And you're so far away." He uses his heels to pull Phil's pajamas pants down just far enough for his now almost-fully hard cock to slip free. 

He can feel Phil's lower stomach muscles clench beneath his feet. Dan teases one foot up the length of Phil's cock. Phil visibly shudders, cock jumping beneath Dan's foot.

Before Dan has a chance to think anything more through, Phil is leaning up and crawling on top of Dan.

"You lazy ass," he mumbles against Dan's mouth, shoving Dan's own pajama pants down. 

It only takes a couple minutes of frantic rutting against each other for Phil to come, and Dan finds himself getting worked up enough to come not long after.

\----

It doesn't take long for Phil to catch onto Dan's plan. Literally, two more days.

They're getting into bed this time, Dan once again foregoing socks. Dan climbs onto his side of the bed, then rests his feet over Phil's thigh.

"Massage?" 

Phil narrows his eyes at him.

"What?" Dan wiggles his feet.

"Why?"

"Why what?" A sinking feeling is already filling Dan's gut.

"Why do you want a massage?" Phil turns on his side to face Dan, forcing Dan's feet to drop onto the bed.

"Still hurting from that run a few days ago." God, Dan really needs to learn how to be a better liar. At least with Phil. He can't bloody lie around Phil, he's hopeless.

"Oh yeah?"

Dan nods.

"You saw, didn't you?"

Dan twiddles his thumbs together. "Saw what?"

"You know what, you spoon." Phil rolls his eyes, but he doesn't look mad. Almost amused, actually.

Dan's stubborn, so he tries one more stab at it. "I can't read minds, Philip."

Phil sighs. "When you were using my laptop a few days ago. You saw the browsing history." 

"I'm really not subtle, am I?" Dan resigns. 

"The farthest from subtle." Phil sighs again. "It doesn't take Sherlock to figure out why you suddenly started being all about your feet right after that."

"In my defense, you're not the best at deductive reasoning." Dan jokes, earning a light slap against his arm from Phil. He pulls the duvet up over them, then turns back to Phil. "Are you mad?"

"Not really. I mean, you should have just said something." Phil shrugs. "And not looked through my browsing history."

"If it helps, it was actually an accident." He doesn't bother to explain how exactly it was an accident, knowing Phil would believe him on that. "But, I _am_ sorry."

Phil nods. "That's my lesson to start deleting my browsing history." He smiles, raising his eyebrows at Dan.

"Ooh, got more secrets?" Dan teases. 

"Thousands," Phil jokes back.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're being so chill about this right now." Dan pushes a stray curl off his forehead. "I mean, you _were_ hiding this for a reason, weren't you?"

Phil nods, smiling sheepishly. "Oh trust me, I had a _slightly_ minor freak-out while you were sleeping a couple nights ago, after I practically came in my pants from your stupid foot, and then realized you'd been basically shoving your bare feet in front of my face for the last few days." He shakes his head at Dan. "You really need to learn the art of subtlety." 

Dan responds with a classy middle finger.

"Anyways, I got over myself pretty quickly. If you can piss yourself, I can watch men licking feet."

Dan splutters out a laugh. "Fair enough." 

Phil grins back, tongue poking slightly out of the corner of his mouth. 

"I wasn't really keeping it a secret, anyways."

Dan raises his eyebrows, prompting Phil to continue.

"It was always, like, something I kind of knew I was maybe into. But I really only started watching videos or whatever a few months ago." He shrugs. "I'm not really embarrassed about it, not with you anyways."

"But you didn't want to say anything?" Dan prods.

Phil is quiet for a moment, and Dan knows he's thinking how to phrase what he wants to say. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just... I know you mentioned feet being gross before."

"I -"

"No, it's fine." Phil interrupts him. "I just, I didn't want to immediately try something with you, and you not being into it kind of, you know, like, ruining my first experiences with it?"

Dan nods. That totally makes sense. "And you wanted to feel it out for yourself first, to get a sense of what you like and stuff?" He'd had the same sort of experience with some of his own kinks before.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just like, see it in a positive light and stuff, since it's treated as such a weird thing a lot of the time, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that." Dan burrows a little deeper under the covers. "Do you want me involved now, then? Or no?" He adjusts his pillow under his head. "Are you upset at all that I sort of pushed things on my own?"

Phil shakes his head. "No, not upset. Amused, maybe. You can just like, use your words next time, mate." He smirks. "But yeah, if you want to try more stuff, I want to, too."

\----

They do try more, about a week later. After some basic vanilla foreplay to get them both going and shake some of the fluttering nerves, Phil slides down the bed to Dan's feet.

"Good?" He peers up at Dan.

"Yep, go for it." They'd spent the last week intermittently talking about things Phil wanted to explore, so there isn't going to be any surprises.

Phil gives Dan a nerdy little thumbs up, then begins massaging his fingers against one of Dan's feet. 

Dan jerks himself off slowly. He looks down at Phil, who is staring hungrily at Dan's feet as he threads his fingers through the toes and then massages over the arches. 

"I've got some sexy feet, huh?" Dan teases, wiggling his toes. 

Phil faux-glares up at Dan. "Watch it, bitch, or you won't have any toes left soon."

Dan laughs loudly. "How would you get your rocks off without these hot bad boys?"

Phil retaliates by leaning down and jokingly biting against Dan's big toe. 

"Didn't know cannibalism was also your thing." 

Phil sticks his middle finger up in the air, resuming his massage with his other hand. Dan giggles, leaning back again and resuming stroking his cock. 

A few minutes later, Dan feels Phil's tongue on the bottom of his foot. He stiffens slightly as Phil licks up the length of his foot. 

"This okay?" Phil looks up at Dan.

Dan nods. "Yeah, keep going." 

He twitches slightly as Phil licks another stripe along the bottom of his foot, then sucks one toe into his mouth. It's not horrible, but also not exactly nice feeling. It sort of tickles, sort of just reminds him of stepping on something wet.

Phil peers up at him again. "Dan? Good?"

Dan considers for a moment. It's not the best feeling in the world, and his hard-on is already starting to flag. But he looks at Phil and sees blown out pupils and his rock hard cock pressed against his stomach.

"You like it?" he asks, already knowing the answer to that question.

Phil nods immediately. "I can stop, though."

"No, go ahead." Dan raises his foot in front of Phil's mouth. "I don't hate it, I promise. It's just not - "

"A turn on?" Phil supplies.

"Yeah. I'm good, though. Let's just do you for a bit."

"Yeah?" Phil grins, climbing up Dan's body. He stops in front of Dan's mouth, pulling back quickly. "Right, no kisses." He laughs, sliding back down to Dan's feet. 

It was one of the things they'd agreed on earlier - no kisses after Phil's mouth had been on Dan's feet. The thought of Dan's feet in his own mouth grosses him out a little too much. Phil had laughed at the time, retorting that Dan was just fine with kissing Phil after he had his ass or cock in his mouth, to which Dan had replied he was quite a fan of those two body parts in his mouth.

Dan leans back and lets Phil do his thing with his mouth and Dan's feet. It's a tad unpleasant, but Phil's little grunts and sighs in between licks and sucks make up for it. 

He props his head up on his elbows, watching as Phil eagerly sucks a toe into his mouth. He drags his free foot up to stroke along Phil's cock, pushing Phil's hand out of the way. Raising his eyebrows tauntingly up at Phil, he curls his toes around one of Phil's balls. Phil lets out a loud moan, dropping Dan's other foot from his mouth.

Dan brings the second foot up, mixing his toes along the precome at the tip of Phil's cock and then moving it up and down along the length. He brings his other foot to his cock, pressing the arches against either side. Bending his knees slightly, Dan begins wanking Phil off between the arches of his feet, mimicking what he'd found in his research this past week. 

Phil moans loudly, throwing his head back. "Fuck, yes. _Fuck_ , Dan, harder!"

Dan's own cock starts to thicken up again as he watches Phil so completely turned on, sweat glistening against his chest, face flushed gorgeously, stomach muscles convulsing under the soft flesh as Dan continues to jerk him off with his feet. It's an entirely new sensation between his feet too, a bit strange but also so good at the same time. He can feel Phil in a whole different way than he's felt him with his hand, his mouth, his own cock.

It's not long before Dan has to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroke himself hard as he watches Phil come undone. Dan continues to wank himself off as Phil comes hard, shooting up Dan's leg. 

He drops his feet, calf muscles aching. Phil climbs on top of him, pushing Dan's hand away.

"Let me, babe." Phil replaces Dan's hand with his own, determinedly stroking until Dan comes.

Phil collapses on Dan after, Dan wrapping his arms around Phil's back. 

"So fucking good," Phil mumbles against Dan's chest.

"Mmm," Dan murmurs back. "So good."

Phil leans his head up a few minutes later. "Thanks for that."

Dan rolls his eyes fondly. "Don't have to thank me, bub."

"Don't _have_ to, but it's still nice to thank people, Danny." Phil argues stubbornly, but his voice still sounds blissed out. He rests his head back down on Dan's chest.

"Is this your passive aggressive way of telling me off for not thanking you for something or other?" Dan grins, rubbing his hands slowly over Phil's back.

"I'm just saying, a thank you for making your morning coffee wouldn't kill you."

"Thank you, dear." Dan says in a put-upon voice. He pats Phil's ass. "Now go brush your teeth so I can kiss that smirk I know you're wearing off your face."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wasabi" by Little Mix
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/182347809808/title-lick-me-up-im-sweet-and-salty-word-count)


End file.
